The Heart Of The Storm
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: What happens when Cam and Tori fall for each other? What will everyone say? Rated T for certain reasons
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of **SABAN ENTERTAINMENT**_

* * *

POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM

THE HEART OF THE STORM

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Cam was looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear

"Oh man, I need to go shopping!" when in walks his father; Sensei Watanabe

"What is wrong Cam?"

"I need to go shopping for a new set of clothes, but I don't know who to go with!"

"What about Tori?"

"That'll work, where is she?"

"Waiting for you!" Cam walks into the main part of Ninja Ops, and notices Tori stood there, she looks at Cam and he realises that he is topless

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to do something? I don't have any classes and the guys are at Storm Chargers!"

"I'll go with you if you can help me shop!"

"Shop for what?" replied a curious Tori

"New clothes!"

"Why?"

"I wanna fit in!"

"With the rest of us?"

"Yeah!"

"Cam, you don't need to change what you wear, you always look good!" replied Tori, noticing that Cam is blushing "What's up?"

"You telling me I always look good, you've never told me that before!" Tori realises what she meant by that.

"Ok, I'll help you, as long as you wear it on Friday!"

"Movie night?"

"Yeah, and let's see if we can't get something better than **_Kindergarten Cop_**!"

"Yeah, I mean, does Dustin wanna torture us all?" Tori and Cam both laugh at this, and Tori realises she's checking out Cam's chest "Let me get a top on and I'll see you outside, can you give me a lift to the mall?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside!" replies Tori, Cam heads back to his bedroom and finds a green top he had received as a birthday present from Tori, seven weeks earlier, he smiles as he puts it on, picks up his wallet and heads out of the Academy, Tori smiles as she notices it "It suits you!"

"You should know, you got it for me!"

"I know!" replied Tori as Cam got into the van, Tori starts the engine and heads off towards Blue Bay Mall "Cam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"The guys offer you every chance to go riding with them, and I go surfing, and you decide to go with me rather than them, just wondering why?"

"I like riding, but I prefer being with you, out of everyone, you take the time to talk to me more than Dustin, Shane or Hunter, even after Hunter, Blake and I saved you from Lothor, you spent more time with me!"

"Well I like your company as well!" replied Tori pulling up into the mall car park "Let's get going!"

"Ok!" replied Cam, **_'Why can't I tell her? I can't just kiss her, she'll kill me, oh Tori, I love you so much, why can't I tell you' _**as he follows Tori clothes shopping.

After two hours of clothes shopping for Cam, who was now in one of his new outfits, the two went to the food court where Cam paid for lunch for them both.

"Cam, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you have to pay for lunch?"

"Tori, you helped me pick out a new wardrobe, I had to treat you to something!" Tori smiles at the thought that there is at least one gentleman within the old Ninja Storm Rangers

"So you paid for this… at least let me buy dinner on Friday!"

"Only if it's us two, if it's everyone, then I pay some as well!"

"I guess I could agree to that!" smiled Tori

"Tori, I received some tickets to a film tonight and I wondered if you wanted to go see it with me?"

"Cameron Watanabe, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Ummm, yeah, I guess I am!" replied a blushing Cam

"Ok, you picking me up or am I picking you up?"

"How about I pick you up at 7 from your place?" he suggested

"I was only joking, I was gonna meet you!"

"Trust me, I'll meet you at your place, you'll find that even this computer genius can surprise you!"

"Cam, you always surprise me, especially with how great you look in that outfit!" Cam blushes after Tori says this

"For that, you get dinner afterwards!" replied Cam, grinning

"You have to be ready with some compliments later! Ok?"

"After dinner!"

**

* * *

TORI'S APARTMENT – LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tori is busy trying to find an outfit to wear for the movies, when suddenly, she hears the phone ringing

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tor, it's Shane!"_

"Hey Shane, what's up?"

"_It's Cam, he's acting all weird tonight!"_

"Whaddya mean?" wondered Tori, not wanting to reveal what was gonna happened earlier today

"_He's been acting weird all day, I mean, this morning he goes shopping for new clothes, and tonight, we offer to take him riding, but the dude's got plans, and when we ask him, usually, he's going somewhere with you, but tonight, he won't tell us!"_

"Shane, if I could help, I would, but I have no idea what is going on!" Tori then hears a knock on the door "Listen, I've gotta go, Pizza just arrived!"

"_Ok, but if you see him, find out what's going on!" _ordered Shane

"Oh yes sir, later!"

"_Yeah, later!"_ and with that, Shane and Tori both hung up, and Tori, still in her blue dressing gown, answered the door, and saw Cam standing there, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a green top and black jacket

"Shall I go once round the block so you can get dressed?" joked Cam

"Don't even joke about that Cam, apologise and you can come in!"

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, Tori could tell he meant it.

"Come in, and explain yourself!"

"About what?" he asked, closing the door behind him, waiting in the front room as Tori walked into her bedroom

"You didn't tell the guys?"

"So, I don't talk much about my private life, and this is too special to talk to them about, and…"

"… Wait a minute, special? How?" she wondered coming out of the bedroom in her hip hugging jeans and an off the shoulder top the shows off her mid-riff.

"Today was the first time I ever asked a girl out!" Tori is surprised at Cam's confession, but is able to understand it, Tori walks up to him and gently kisses Cam on the cheek

"I'm flattered to be the girl you asked."

"Well, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm, being a gentleman

"Why thank you kind sir!" replied the blue clad blonde beauty as she allowed Cam to walk her out of her apartment complex.

"Good thing you're wearing jeans!"

"Why?" she wondered, when they step outside, Tori notice's a green bike, "Is that yours?"

"I passed my test last week!" he opens the seat and takes out an extra helmet, this one was baby-blue in color "This is for you!"

"Aww, Cam, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of **SABAN ENTERTAINMENT**_

* * *

POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM

THE HEART OF THE STORM

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

After the movie, Cam and Tori walked into an oriental restaurant, as Tori is keen to try the cuisine, they notice the restaurant owner known simply as Yin at the main entrance, greeting the patrons.

"Cameron, it is an honour to have you here again!"

"Thank you Yin!" Yin notice's Tori

"I see you have brought a friend with you, welcome to my restaurant, I am Yin, I am owner of this establishment!"

"Thank you, I'm Tori!"

"You are Cameron's girlfriend?"

"Erm no!" **_'But I wouldn't mind!'_ **she thought to herself

"I shall take you to your table myself!" replied Yin

**_'How the hell could this guy know that I like Cam?'_** Tori was lost in thought as she sat down, when she noticed that a poster out a window

"Cam, could we go?"

"Err yeah, where to?"

"Anywhere, just out of here, please take me away!" as Cam escorts Tori out of the restaurant, he notices the poster about Blake and his model girlfriend Rebecca Taggart, as they got onto Cam's bike, he took them to the beach, where he knew Tori would feel at ease.

"Is here ok?"

"Yeah, thanks!" _'I have to pick soon, do I make an idiot out of myself and chase Blake, or do I pick Cam'_ Tori gets off the bike, taking off her helmet, she soon drops onto the sand and begins to cry

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"Cam, am I ugly? Did I do something wrong? Why did Blake have to pick her over me?"

"Tori, when I phoned you said that you'll still come out tonight if I say one honest thing about you… remember?"

"Yeah! But even you wouldn't be able to pull off that one!"

"Victoria Louise Hanson, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met, and Blake was an idiot for going for that model!" Tori looks up into Cam's eyes, kneeling in front of her, he takes her hands in his, "… and I love you!" and with those last three words, Tori could tell he was serious

"You love me?"

"I have done for the past eight years!"

"You mean when I first joined the Academy?"

"Yeah!" replied Cam, blushing

"There's one thing you have to do now!"

"What's that?" wondered Cam, Tori pulled Cam closer and kissed him, Cam gently slid his hands into Tori's hair, while Tori parted Cam's mouth with her tongue, and Cam follows suit, sliding his tongue into Tori's mouth, as they broke apart, Cam and Tori just look at each other "Shall we get going?"

"Your place or mine?" she asked, hilariously

"Pick one!"

"Let's go to mine!" she said, he nodded in agreement, so they got back onto Cam's bike and headed towards Tori's apartment

Once they got to Tori's place, Cam had hardly closed the door, when Tori's lips crushed his, this time, he parted her mouth and slid his tongue in. _**"God could this day get any better?"**_ thought Tori as they broke apart, Tori led Cam to her bedroom

"Tori, there's something I want you to know!"

"What?" she wondered curiously

"I've never... you know!"

"I understand, and don't worry, neither have I!" replied Tori, smiling, taking off her top to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra, Cam gently lifted her off the floor and placed her gently onto the bed

"I love you Tori!"

"I love you too Cam!" she replied, taking off Cam's jacket and top and revealing the bare chest she saw earlier that day "Oh god, I love you!" Cam moved down Tori's body and gently undid Tori's jeans and slid them off

* * *

The following day, Cam is awake, he has Tori in his arms, and he is unable to believe what had happened the night before, kissing Tori on the forehead, she slowly wakes up, feeling Cam's arms around her, she looks up and sees Cam's head 

"Hello handsome!"

"Morning beautiful!"

"Are you ok Cam?"

"What do we tell the others?" he asked

"That depends on what we want to tell them!"

"What have you got planned for today?"

"Going Storm Chargers! You?" asks Tori

"Hoping to spend more time with the woman I love!"

**_'Oh god I love it when he says that!'_** "Why don't you just say your girlfriend?" she asks

"I didn't know if you would correct me or not!"

"Cam, when two people do what happened last night, they usually become a couple!"

"Do you wanna go Storm Chargers now?" asks Cam, Tori lays on top of Cam, holding his arms down

"Not yet, I've nothing to do today, thought we could spend the day together

"Works for me!" replied Cam, grinning

"What shall we do till then?" she asks

"I'm hungry, want some breakfast?"

"Who cooks?" Tori wonders

"How about we go to my place and I cook" suggests the former green ranger

"Only if you're sure!"

"It may help to get any questions out the way!"

"Do you want to put up with the cheap jokes and the taunts?" wonders Tori

"You forget, I'm the Sensei's son!"

"That'll work in our favour, but I was thinking about Dustin, Shane and Hunter, who's gonna save them?" jokes Tori

"How about I make a deal with you, if they make a joke, within the Academy, we let my dad deal with them, if they make a joke outside the Academy, you can do what you like!"

"Let's not tell them till Friday!"

"Why?

"I love surprises!" she says flirtatiously

"I bet you do, I enjoyed last night as well!" replies Cam, smiling at his new girlfriend


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of **SABAN ENTERTAINMENT**_

* * *

POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM

THE HEART OF THE STORM

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

That Friday, Cam was busy working in Ninja Ops, he had been training furiously since Tuesday, after **THAT NIGHT **with Tori, he knew how to hide it from Hunter, Dustin and Shane! But this time, the only way to stop thinking about what was going through his head, was to meditate, so, he moved away from the computers, and sat on the floor, legs crossed, ready to meditate, when he feels another presence in the room.

"My son, is something wrong?" asked the voice, Cam opened his eyes, and noticed his father Sensei Watanabe stood before him.

"It's a long story dad, and I don't know how to explain!"

"You are having difficulty concentrating over something as you are not at the computer!"

"I'm that easy to read aren't I?"

"You are my son, if I cannot tell when something is wrong with you, nobody can!" replied Sensei

"Dad, how did you know you loved mom?" wondered Cam

"This would not have anything to do with the fact you that you and Tori have been spending more time together this past year would it?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Shane and Dustin have both told me about your interest in surfing this past year, and I believe that there is only one option!"

"Dad, there's something you should know"

"What is that Cam?" wondered Sensei

"I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone"

"Cam, I am your father, what you tell me will not leave this room"

"Tori and I are together!" replied Cam

"In what way?"

"Tori is my girlfriend!"

"You have chosen wisely Cam, how did you and Tori learn of your love for each other? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm not sure about Tori, but I had to follow my heart, so on Monday, I told her everything!"

"Have you told anyone else?" wondered Sensei

"No, we're considering telling them later!" grinned Cam in response

"Shall you be late tonight?"

"Oh god, I totally forgot, it's movie night!" Cam said, hitting his head "Dad, can you call Tori, and tell her I'm running late, and that I don't want to watch **_Kindergarten Cop _**again, so Dustin is out of luck!" he continued, changing out of his Green Samurai Ninja Garb into a set of clothes that Tori helped him buy, so, putting on his new green tank top, black jeans and green shirt over his top, he completed the ensemble with a pair of black trainers, so, stepping out of his bedroom, he notices Tori stood before him "Tori? What are you doing here?"

"I was working late and wondered if you could give me a lift?" replied Tori, "… And I see you wore the outfit I helped you pick out!"

"Yeah, why not? I think it looks good on me, and my girlfriend helped me pick it out, and I made you a promise that I'd wear it tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah, thank you!"

"Shall we?" wondered Cam

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Tori; Cam offers his arm for Tori to take.

"Shall we take my bike?" this offer surprises Tori

"Yeah, thanks

* * *

**TORI'S APARTMENT – 25-MINUTES-LATER **

Dustin, Hunter and Shane are waiting for Tori to turn up, not sure if Cam would be able to make it.

"Dude, you didn't get Kindergarten Cop again did you?" wondered Shane

"Yeah dude, why not?" wondered Dustin

"Dustin, seriously dude, if we have to sit through it again, we're all going to murder you!" replied Hunter, as they noticed a green bike parking up, and noticed to riders on it, one in a blue helmet, and the other in a green helmet. "Finally… Tori, have you got any better films?"

"He brought it again didn't he?" wondered Tori

"Yeah please tell me you have something better?" begged Shane

"I have!" replied Cam, everyone turned to face him stared at his outfit.

"Cam, two things dude, what could be better than Kindergarten Cop, and where did you get that outfit?" wondered Dustin

"Which shall I answer first?"

"Explain the outfit!" demanded Shane

"I went shopping for a better set of clothes, so I could fit in with you guys, and Tori agreed to help me out!"

"And the film?" wondered Hunter

"Which would you prefer, **Biker Boyz** or **2 Fast 2 Furious**?" wondered Cam, showing the cases for both films, getting nods of acceptance from Tori, Hunter and Shane.

"Sorry Dustin, Cam wins, Biker Boyz, then 2 Fast 2 Furious, who agrees?" wondered Hunter

"I agree!" said Shane

"I'm in, I so wanna watch 2 Fast 2 Furious!" replied Tori

"Sorry Dustin, but I really hate Kindergarten Cop, and I've never seen either of these two films, so I brought them with me to watch with my friends!" responded Cam

"Cam, I think one of us should take this up!" responded Tori, holding up two bags of food.

"Hunter, could you take the films, I'll take the food, Shane could you sort Dustin out, he's over by his bike in tears, and Tori, could you go and open up please?" asked Cam, smiling at her.

"Ok!" replied Tori, not knowing that Shane and Dustin could see them both smiling at each other, as they reach Tori's apartment, Tori follows Cam into the kitchen, closing the door behind her, he puts the food onto the unit, and they begin kissing passionately.

"When do we tell them? Now or later?"

"After the girls get here!"

"Let me guess, Kapri, Marah and Kelly?"

"Well, the other three guys need happiness!" when suddenly, there is a knock at the door, "HUNTER OR SHANE, COULD YOU GET THAT?" she shouted as the two began cooking the oriental meal they put together when the kitchen door burst open and in walked Kapri.

"YOU INVITED DUSTIN! MARAH IS GONNA BE ALL OVER HIM!"

"Firstly Kapri, yes I invited Dustin, I think it's time you and Kelly got a boyfriend as well, so I also invited Shane and Hunter, and as Cam hardly goes into Storm Chargers, it's a bad idea setting Kelly up with Cam, and he's related to you two so that's a bad idea!"

"Oh my god, Tori, have you got a crush on Cam?"

"Maybe!" replied the sly Tori

10-Minutes-Later, Cam is walking out of the kitchen with plates in his hands

"Dude, please tell us, what is going on?" pleaded the yellow clad goofball

"I don't know what you mean Dustin"

"Come on dude, what were you doing on Monday?"

"Shane, dude, we agreed to get to the point! Cam, dude, **who **were you doing on Monday!"

"No offence guys, but that's none of your business!"

"TORI HAS THE HOTS FOR MY COUSIN!" shouted Kapri walking out the kitchen, Cam looked down, turning a very deep shade of red.

"You like Tori don't you?" teased Dustin

"It's not a crime to like her is it?" asked Cam

"So you do like her!" everyone gathers round Cam to hear more

"What will it take to get you guys to get back to watching the film?"

"The truth young man!" mocked Kelly "We know you like her, how much!"

"Ok, you want to know the truth? Well, I'll tell you on one condition! Bring Tori to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of **SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

* * *

**_

POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM

THE HEART OF THE STORM

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"TORI, YOU'RE WANTED!" shouted Kelly, Tori walks out of the kitchen, and into the waiting arms of her beloved boyfriend, when they see Cam and Tori kissing each other, Kelly, Marah and Kapri all put their hands on their hearts and go _"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"._

"Since when?" demanded Dustin

"Monday!" replied Tori, as Tori and Cam broke away.

"How?" wondered Hunter

"You can thank Blake!" replied Tori, eagerly wanting to kiss Cam again!

"Why?" wondered Shane

"Let me explain!" requested Cam, Tori merely nodded in agreement "On Monday, Tori and I went shopping, to get me some new clothes, and I invited Tori to the cinema, testing that new bike Dustin got me for passing my test" Tori heads to the kitchen to finish the cooking, "Afterwards…"

"Easy dude, are you trying to say, you made with the naughties on the bike I got you?" asked Dustin.

"Dustin, shut up and let me finish, anyway, as I was saying, I treated us both to a meal, before we had even ordered, she saw a poster of Blake and his new girlfriend, so, I took Tori to the beach as I knew she'd feel safe there, and do you wanna know what she asked me?" everyone looks at him curiously "She said _"Cam, am I ugly? Did I do something wrong? Why did Blake have to pick her over me?" _and I could only think of one thing I could tell her!"

"What was that?" wondered Kelly

"The truth!"

"Which is?" wondered Shane as Tori walks in and smiles

"He said, _"Victoria Louise Hanson, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met, and Blake was an idiot for going for that model! … and I love you!" _and do you know what?" she replied

"What?" they all replied in unison

"I love my boyfriend too, very, very much!" responded Tori, walking up to Cam, he holds her head in both his hands, cupping her chin, and kisses her.

"Alright, now we've settled the fact that you two are now together, can we eat already?" moaned Dustin

"Cam, you hurt her, and we'll all kill you!" responds Shane

"Shane, I love this girl more than I love my own life, I would willingly die for her!"

"Good enough for us!" replied the three male ninjas

"Right, let's sort out these six shall we Cam?"

"Anything you say sweetie!" replies Cam, kissing his beautiful girlfriend "Right, we're sitting boy girl boy girl!" he continues, gently moving Tori's seat out so she can sit down, the other men follow his example, and sit next to the lady the aide in sitting down.

"Right gals and guys, I always wanted to try an oriental, and since I couldn't try it on Monday, what better time than now?" asks Tori, everyone likes the look of the meal that had been prepared when suddenly there is a knock on the door "Who could that be?" she asks Cam

"I'll get it!" he replies, standing up and kissing Tori on the forehead, he walks over to the door and opens it.

"Who is it sweetie?" shouts Tori, walking up behind Cam she stops dead in her tracks "… Blake?"

"Hi Tor, I'm sorry to interrupt, if you're busy, we can come back tomorrow!"

"We?" she replies

"Me and Rebecca!" out of the corner, comes Blake's model girlfriend Rebecca Taggart.

"Come on in, we were just about to eat, but I'm sure we can make room" replies Tori, opening the door further to allow Blake and Rebecca in

"I'm proud of you Tori!" replies Cam, gently kissing Tori on the lips, as they break, they notice Blake looking back in shock

"I see you've managed to move on Tor!"

"I had to, anyway, the others are round the corner if you wanna join us for dinner!" replies Tori walking round to the dinner table, they notice who's walking behind Cam

"BLAKE?" shouts Hunter

"Hey bro!"

"Blake!" replies Dustin and Shane

"Dustin, Shane!" he acknowledges "Guys, I want to introduce Rebecca Taggart, my girlfriend" Tori storms out and is immediately followed by Cam, who follows Tori to her bedroom.

"Tori, I know you're upset, and I think I know why" Tori looks at her boyfriend to hear his response. "Blake started dating Rebecca and didn't tell you until three months ago after we defeated Mesogog **and **Lothor and you're still upset with Blake because he never told you sooner!"

"Cam, how did you get to be a psychic?"

"There's a difference between psychology and knowledge, I saw your reaction and I personally wanted to kill him!"

"Why do you love me Cam?" she wonders, Cam sits on the edge of Tori's bed

"Tori, I love you because you are different to every other girl I know, you actually went out of your way to make me feel like a member of the team, and you didn't have to, I love you because you are a great surfer and you're not afraid to show it, I love you because of who you are, and lastly, I love you because you love me!"

"I love you too Cam!"Cam gently kisses Tori on her forehead

"Shall we go back out, I'm starving!" they both laugh at Cam's comment

"Yeah, I could do with something to eat!"

"... And if you get upset, squeeze my hand, and I'll know, ok?"

"Thanks!"

"What are boyfriends for?"

"You're too good for me!" and so Cam leads Tori back out of her bedroom and to the dining table where space has been made for Blake and Rebecca


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

* * *

POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM

THE HEART OF THE STORM

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

As everyone sits down to dinner, Cam sits between Tori and Kelly, Shane sits between Kelly and Rebecca, Blake sits between Rebecca and Kapri, Hunter sits between Kapri and Marah and Dustin is sat between Marah and Tori, it is easy to see that Tori and Cam are in love.

"When did you two get together?" wondered Blake curiously

"Monday" replied Tori "It wasn't quite weird for us, but these guys were shocked!" she replied pointing to Shane, Kapri, Hunter, Marah and Dustin.

"Amen to that!" replied Dustin, mouth half full of food

"Dustin, finish what's in your mouth before you speak!" orders Cam, seriously, noticing Tori having difficulty with a set of chop sticks "Here, let me help!" he offers, Tori gladly hands her chopsticks over, Cam takes her right hand and puts it in his and helps her use the chopsticks, as she feels easier using the chopsticks, Tori kisses Cam gently and uses the chopsticks, while Cam finishes off his own food.

"So, you were saying?" replied Blake, wanting to listen to Cam and Tori's story.

"Well, on Monday, I found that I needed some new clothes, and I needed help buying them, so I asked Tori to come with me as I thought a female opinion would be better than the opinion of Hunter, Dustin or Shane!"

"WHAT ABOUT US?" complained Marah and Kapri

"And what about me?" wondered Kelly

"No offence Kelly, but, I don't know you as well as I know Tori, and Marah, Kapri, no offence, but Tori knows more about decent fashion than you two or me!" replied Cam, receiving a kiss off Tori, a nod of agreement off Kelly and pouts off Marah and Kapri.

"Anyway, Cam said that as I helped him Monday morning, he would treat me to dinner Monday night!" Cam began to blush as he remembered everything.

_FLASH BACK _

_Cam and Tori walked into an oriental restaurant, as Tori is keen to try the cuisine, they notice the restaurant owner known simply as Yin at the main entrance, greeting the patrons. _

"_Cameron, it is an honour to have you here again!"_

"_Thank you Yin!" Yin notice's Tori_

"_I see you have brought a friend with you, welcome to my restaurant, I am Yin, I am owner of this establishment!"_

"_Thank you, I'm Tori!"_

"_You are Cameron's girlfriend?"_

"_Erm no!"_

"_I shall take you to your table myself!" replied Yin_

_Tori was lost in thought as she sat down, when she noticed that a poster out a window_

"_Cam, could we go?"_

"_Err yeah, where to?"_

"_Anywhere, just out of here, please take me away!" as Cam escorts Tori out of the restaurant, he notices the poster about Blake and his model girlfriend Rebecca Taggart, as they got onto Cam's bike, he took them to the beach, where he knew Tori would feel at ease._

"_Is here ok?"_

"_Yeah, thanks!" 'I have to pick soon, do I make an idiot out of myself and chase Blake, or do I pick Cam' Tori gets off the bike, taking off her helmet, she soon drops onto the sand and begins to cry_

"_Tori, what's wrong?"_

"_Cam, am I ugly? Did I do something wrong? Why did Blake have to pick her over me?"_

"_Tori, when I phoned you said that you'll still come out tonight if I say one honest thing about you… remember?"_

"_Yeah! But even you wouldn't be able to pull off that one!"_

"_Victoria Louise Hanson, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met, and Blake was an idiot for going for that model!" Tori looks up into Cam's eyes, kneeling in front of her, he takes her hands in his, "… and I love you!" and with those last three words, Tori could tell he was serious_

"_You love me?"_

"_I have done for the past eight years!"_

"_You mean when I first joined the Academy?"_

"_Yeah!" replied Cam, blushing_

"_There's one thing you have to do now!"_

"_What's that?" wondered Cam, Tori pulled Cam closer and kissed him, Cam gently slid his hands into Tori's hair, while Tori parted Cam's mouth with her tongue, and Cam follows suit, sliding his tongue into Tori's mouth, as they broke apart, Cam and Tori just look at each other "Shall we get going?"_

_END FLASHBACK _

"Well… I don't know what to say!" replied Blake as Tori and Cam finish telling what happened.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm here!" replied Rebecca "Tori, Cam, I haven't known you both for very long, and Tori, I am so sorry for what happened, but I just want to say that I'm very happy for the both of you… I can tell how happy you are with each other!" she continued, smiling

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

Cam had offered to get all the guys to do the washing up, so the girls didn't have to do anything, and so they sat down and watched the last of Biker Boyz.

"Cam dude, washing up is so not my thing!"

"Dustin, if you don't shut up and get back to washing those dishes, I am seriously gonna make sure that you get fired, and that everyone else will seriously injure you for life!" replied the Green clad former samurai ranger

"Jeez, since when did you get all mature?"

"Since you joined the Academy, I've always been the mature one… remember?" replied Cam, laughing, which got Shane laughing.

"He's got you on that one Dustin!" replied Shane, when in walks Tori, who walks directly up to Cam and puts her arms around his waist.

"Hey sweetie, I'm missing you so much, are you lot coming in yet?"

"I guess these can wait till tomorrow!" replied Cam, giving Tori a flirtatious wink; Tori grabs hold of Cam's arm, he drops the towel and heads off towards the living room, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake just laugh at them

"Don't laugh at them cos they're in love!" replied a voice from just outside the kitchen, the other guys turn to the door and find Kelly, Marah, Rebecca and Kapri stood there, they each take a man's arm, and drags him into the living room

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, man, busted!" moans Dustin

"Come on dude, face it, we've been picked!"

"Picked for what?"

"What are Tori and Cam as well as Rebecca and Blake?" asked Hunter

"Dating?" replied Dustin

"Exactly, I think Tori's plan was to set us up!" responded Hunter, looking over, he noticed that Dustin needed very little convincing as he was already speaking to Marah in private.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG… HAVING A CRAZY TIME AND MY BRAIN IS ON THE FRITZ!


End file.
